Las historias jamas contadas del KND
by vampirella McHany
Summary: oneshot para rematar caps, ninguna historia tiene poruqe estar relacionada con las otras, cuidado contiene Spoilers vamos que te cuento el final o la trama y estropeo la sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaaaaaaa ya se que no he acabado con la otra historia pero solo falta un cap asi qeu creo que puedo empezar esta que en relaidad no son sino muchas historias juntas (por algo se llama laS historiaS jamas contadas de KND) estas historias son para rematar aquellos caps que no me agraden demasiado o para contestar a preguntas sin respuestas si teneis alguna pregunta que qeurais que intente contestar hazedmelo saber en los rewies grax. O estas con nosotros o eres un viejo!

Operacion V.I.R.U.S.

He leido por ahi que este es un episodio en el que el KND ataca la graduacion de Cree. Yo estoy con el KND pero Cree tambien me cae muy bien y si alguien me estropeara mi fiesta de graduacion lo mataria asi que he escrito lo que podria llamarse un final alternativo (no es realmente un final alternativo porque aun no me he visto el capitulo y no se realmente que va pasar porque tambien la informacion podria ser erronea)

Por fin habia llegado el momento, despues de la entrega de diplomas y del aburrido discurso del director por fin iban a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile de este año. La expectacion era grande Cree era la gran favorita pero se decia qeu Stacey, la capitana de las animadoras, no se le quedaba muy atras. Por fin, la directora del comite de recepcion subio al escenario y abrio el sobre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, decenas de agentes del comando KND se preparaban en sus diversos escondites. La señal para atacar seria cuando anunciasen los nombres de los reyes ya que ambos estarian indefensos sobre el escenario. Era el plan perfecto para capturar de una vez por todas a Cree y a Chad.

-...y el rey y la reina de este año son... Cree y Maurice

Los adolescentes aplaudieron con alegria y ambos subieron al escenario cogidos de la mano. Los agentes dudaron un momento, esto no estaba planeado, se suponia que habian cambiado las papeletas de los chicos para tener a Chad a tiro tambien. Todos miraron a 86 que parecia librar una lucha interior que termino rapidamente.

-es lo mismo-dijo- atacad y luego buscaremos al traidor de Chad

No hizo falta repetir las palabras. Todos los agentes se lanzaron sin piedad sobre los adolescentes. Muchos corrieron, pero otros muchos les plantaron cara y provocaron muchas bajas.

Quien se estaba llevando la peor parte era Cree que con el vestido y los zapatos de tacon apenas podia defenderse y aunque Maurice luchaba del bando de los adolescentes, este fallaba en sus disparos e incluso a veces le daba "accidentalmente" al blanco equivocado.

Poco a poco Cree fue siendo acorralada y a cada minuto las cosas empeoraban. Hasta que se quedo en un rincon del escenario sollozando y esperando el certero disparo que probablemente acabaria con ella.

Un grito recorrio la sala . Un grito masculino. Chad habia interceptado el disparo y ahora estaba en el suelo agarrandose el pecho. Cree se inclino sobre y empezo a llorar con fuerza. No es justo se decia No es justo. Esta era mi noche, nuestra noche, y tuvieron que venir esos crios a estropearla. No es justo. No es justo. NO ES JUSTO

-ya BASTA-el grito de Cree fue amplificado por el microfono haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara y parara de pelear. Ella se tomo un segundo para coger aire. Miro nuevamente a Chad en el suelo y comenzo a hablar con una voz fuerte y segura

-que estais haciendo? Hoy tenia que ser una noche especial. Una noche magica. P ero tuvisteis que aparcer vosotros. Si. Vosotros malditos renacuajos que mucho hablais de libertad pero que no sois capaces ni de respetar una maldita fiesta. Nostros nunca atacamos vuestras graduaciones (y no nos metais en el mismo saco que a padre). Lo unico que queria esta noche era bailar con el hombre que mas me importa en este mundo y ahora esta tirado en el suelo herido de gravedad solo porque intento protegerme.

Volvio a tomar aliento mientras todos miraban a Maurice y a Chad e intercambiaban miradas de compresion. Una de la nimadoras apunto disimuladamente a Maurice.

Chad se levanto y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Cree que empezo a llorar otra vez.

-No llores- le decia- aun tenmos mucha noche por delante

-pero mirame, mi vestido esta chamuscado, mi peinado desecho y he perdido un zapato. Parezco una cenicienta la que le adelantaron la hora de acostarse.

Chad emitio una breve risa y la miro con dulzura

-y que mas da como vayamos vestidos? Ya veras.

-que vas...?-pero antes de que Cree terminara la pregunta Chad ya se habia arrancado las mangas del esmoquin y se habia quitado la camisa.

Algunas chicas aplaudieron al hecho de ver a Chad sin camisa y aplaudieron con mas fuerza cuando vieron que sus propios novios y/o amigos le imitaban rompiendo y tirando la ropa al suelo. Pronto todo el suelo estuvo cubierto con trozos de tela de la ropa de todos los adolescentes alli presentes.

-lo ves?-decia Chad- esta noche no es especial porque lleves un vestido u otro. Esta noche es especial porque es para pasarla con quien mas te importa.

Cree y Chad se cogieron de la mano y este aprovecho para pegar un tiron y arrojar a Cree sobre sus brazos y asi poder besarla. Se oyeron gritos de -ya era hora- y –viva el rey y la reina- alguien le quito la corona a Maurice y se la lanzo a Chad que la cogio al vuelo sin soltar la cintura de Cree. Esta, ya mas alegre, cogio a su vez el microfono y grito

-vamos chicos, que nadie nos estropee nuestra fiesta

Ahora los aplausos fueron ensordecedores, todos se habian olvidado de los niños y alguien habia puesto musica a todo volumen. Chad bajo del escenario y levanto en volandas a Cree ante la mirada atonita de los chicos que no sabian que hacer ante la completa ignorancia por parte de los adolescentes. Algunos trataron de reiniciar las peleas pero la mayoria se sentian cansados y las palabras de Cree les habian afectado mas de loq ue ninguno admitiria jamas. Numero uno se deslizo enrte vastidores y trato desenchufar lo que paercia la base central del control de la musica pero fue descubierto por una chica de vestido azul que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Nigel saco su arma y la chica se rio y lo miro con preocupacion

-haber señorito-dije ella agachandose a su altura-no le dijo su mama que con estas cosas no se juega?

Nigel se quedo de piedra ante estas palabras pero no se movio, ella le quito el enchufe de la mano y lo volvio a colocar en su sitio

-ya esta-dijo ella con mismo tono dulce de antes-y ahora creo que ya es hora de que se vuelva a su casa que ya es tarde y su mamita estara preocupada

Ella lo empujo fuera de los vastidores y el trato de resistirse

-no,no jovencito, me parce que ya es muy tarde para que alguien de tu edad este fuera de la cama.

Estas palabras lo pillaron desprevenido, nadie le habia tratado nunca como a un niño pequeño y la chica lo hecho fuera junto con el resto de los agentes y el propio Maurice al que le advirtieron que al dia siguiente ajustarian cuantas. . Mientras los ultimos agentes se marchaban todavia perplejos por como se habian desarrollado los acontecimeinetos una musica lenta comenzo a sonar y Cree y Chad se abrazaron.

Numero cinco se acerco a tres y la pregunto en voz baja

-si mi hermana comienza a salir con Chad, puedo mudarme a tu casa?

-seguro-dijo esta-pero no se que opinara Mushi

-Mushi no me preocupa, me preocupa que mi casa deje de ser un lugar seguro

-oh, vamos cinco-le dijo cuatro-no sera para tanto

-mas vale prevenir que curar

Cuando los ultimos agentes se fueron Chad comenzo a hablarle en susurros a Cree

-no te lo dije? cuando ignoras algo este acaba por desaparecer

-si tenias razon

-acaso no confiabas en mi?

-si que confio, lo que pasa...

-que?

-lo que pasa es que eres un metepatas

Ambos se miraron un instante para luego ella recostarse sobre su hombro

-tal vez sea un metepatas, pero yo nunca te mentiria

-tengo que creermelo?

-creetelo, y creete esto tambien, te quiero

-eso si me lo creo porque yo tambien te quiero

Y dejaron que la musica dijera el resto.


	2. Chapter 2

un super one-shot que no me ha quedado otra que poner en dos partes porque es demasiado para leer que explica que hacen los KND en su tiempo libre (otra pregunta ahora con respuesta) parodia de american idol con Simon Cowell como invitado especial y pequeño spoiler de op zero disfrutad

Op. Ídolo de KND

El sector V se encontraba relajándose cuando recibieron un comunicado muy especial: deberían ir hasta NY City y capturar a Simon Cowell y llevarlo hasta la base lunar. La cosa no fue complicada, en los estudios de rodaje de las grandes multinacionales no hay tanta seguridad como se presume. Una vez se hicieron con él pusieron rumbo hacia la base lunar sin saber que los adolescentes espiaban (auque deberían haberlo sospechado no?).

Numero 86 los recibió muy sonriente y en seguida se dirigió hacía Simon Cowell.

-para qué me habéis traído?-preguntó

-fácil, todos sabemos que el KND es famoso en el mundo entero pero queremos saber quién es el más popular de todos y por eso hemos convocado un concurso de canto en el que tu serás el jurado. QUIERAS O NO!

-claro que quiero, me encanta destrozar los sueños de la gente y demostrarles lo mal que cantan, porque no hacer lo mismo con un grupo de críos? Me apunto. Pero yo escogeré las canciones

-genial. Yo creí que sería más difícil

-lo difícil será que pares de llorar. Con los gritos que pegas es probable que no tengas ni idea de lo que es afinar

-QUE?!

-cálmate pecosa, contrataste a Simon Cowell para un concurso de canto, ahora atente a las consecuencias

-ARGGGGGGGG

-eso no hace sino confirmar mis sospechas de que cantarás peor que las ranas en fin, quien serán los otros miembros?

-otros miembros?

-claro, tiene que haber al menos dos personas en el jurado para calmar al personal porque sino la mitad de los participantes de American Idol ya se habrían suicidado, claro que tampoco sería una perdida tan grande para el mundo de la música.

-y dónde encontramos a alguien que sepa algo de música y que no quiera participar en el concurso?

-yo no he dicho que tenga que saber nada de música, crees que los otros dos tíos que trabajan conmigo saben algo? Si de verdad lo hicieran me apoyarían al decir que no hacen más que presentarse analfabetos que no distinguen un Do de un Mi y entonan como les da la gana

-que tal mi padre?-se aventuró a decir Nigel-el estudió varios años la tuba y no creo que nos intente atacar

Todos sabían que el padre de Nigel por norma era pacífico, y que además era de esos padres que les va mucho el royo de hacer cosas con los hijos y nadie vio inconveniente

-pero entonces trasladaremos el concurso de la base lunar al anfiteatro de la escuela infantil, ENTENDIDO?!

Todos asintieron y se trasladaron de inmediato mientras Nigel hacía una pequeña parada delante de su casa para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa: su padre había ido al asilo a visitar a su abuelo así que no iba a estar en casa hasta la hora de la cena.

-yo puedo esperar-dijo Simon Cowell, aunque sea mi trabajo no creo tener ánimo suficiente como para ponerme a escucharos ahora mismo.

86 le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras una chica de pelo alborotado y mirada perdida se acercaba.

-que hacéis?-preguntó

-ah, hola vampi-saludo distraídamente Nigel-buscamos jueces para un concurso de canto

-un concurso? Que guay, puedo ser jurado?

-sabes algo de música?-pregunto Simon Cowell-aunque creo que la respuesta es obvia

-pues estudié un año de guitarra en una academia, un año de flauta en la escuela, dos de piano en otra academia y cuatro de piano en el conservatorio además de que estuve dos años en un coro estudiando canto

-en serio? Demuéstralo

Vampi se puso a cantar el _Adeste Fideles _y todo el mundo se quedó con los ojos como platos. Vampi enrojeció:

-no es pa´tanto

-la verdad es que no pero has conseguido que no tenga ganas de vomitar así que supongo que tu sirves

-BIEN! Por cierto quien eres tu?

-Simon Cowell, crítico musical

-Simon Cow?

-Simon Cowell

-Cower?

-C-O-W-E-L-L

-que?

-C-O-W-E-L-L

-que?

-me estas vacilando porque no te ha gustado mi crítica?

-mismamente

-podría haber sido peor

-y voy yo y me lo creo

-te juegas algo? Fue tan horrible que…

-y quien será el tercero?-interrumpió numbuh 3

-no lo sé, eso ya lo decidiremos por el camino-dijo 86-pero ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean los adolescentes. Vosotros dos dejad de hacer el idiota y vámonos

El problema era que los adolescentes ya los habían visto y cuando llegaron allí ya tenían a media docena junto con padre en la puerta esperando.

-que hacéis aquí?!-gritó 86

-nos hemos enterado de lo de vuestro concurso y queremos participar-dijo Cree

-Cree, no seas idiota-dijo numbuh 5-para participar tendrías que ser miembro del KND por eso se llama Ídolo de KND.

-pero una vez lo fui, recuerdas?

-si, antes de traicionarnos, así que no entras en concurso

-o sea que yo tampoco?-se quejó Chad

-NO! Ni tú, ni ningún estúpido adolescente

-y yo qué?-dijo padre con una voz fría

-tu sabes cantar?-interrumpió Nigel

-por supuesto!-Padre comenzó a cantar con voz de barítono y todas las chicas que por allí andaban se desmayaron.

-si produces ese efecto en todas las mujeres quizás sirvas como jurado

-eso!-dijo Vampi-necesitamos un tercer jurado

-jurado yo? no se…

-IMPOSIBLE!-dijo 86- NO VEIS QUE ENTRE CANCION Y CANCION TRATARÍA DE DESTRUIRNOS?!

-piensa un poco 86, aunque te cueste-dijo Simon-necesitamos el tercer juez y ya tuvimos suerte encontrando a esta loca de pelo alborotado, no creo que encontremos otro miembro del KND que no quiera apuntarse al concurso

86 parecía estar meditándolo cuando cuatro tuvo una idea (mas que tener, yo creo que alguien le golpeó en la cabeza con ella)

-si padre fuera jurado y lo encadenásemos a la mesa, sabríamos todo el rato dónde está y no podría escaparse para intentar matarnos no?

Todo el mundo miró sorprendido a numero cuatro y este enrojeció

-solo era una idea

-y muy buena debo decir-dijo Nigel

-si, buena idea Wally-dijo padre con sarcasmo-sólo falta el hecho de que me vaya a dejar encadenar a una mesa

-te invito a helado de chocolate!-gritó vampi

-vale, pero me encadenáis un pie que si no lo de comer es un infierno

-pos ahora que ya esta el jurado listo, QUE COMIENCE LA TORTURA!

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Simon

-perdón, es la costumbre de American Idol, el año pasado no veáis que calvorota más pesado apareció

-no me ofendo, tranquilo-dijo Nigel con rudeza

Por fin entraron todos en el anfiteatro y tras darles sus respectivas canciones los chicos tuvieron varias horas para ensayar hasta que por fin comenzó el concurso. Como no se ponían de acuerdo y varios villanos más habían aparecido curioso de ver qué pasaba, al final se decidió que Toiletnator presentaría el show y así la gente se podría reír un poco de él.

-ey, eh… vale, el primer concursante se llama Fanny Fa…Fa…., cómo se pronuncia esto?

-OLVIDA EL NOMBRE IDIOTA! DI MI NÚMERO Y SE ACABÓ

-ahhhhhhhhh vale! Numero 86

Fanny salió vestida a lo Madonna y comenzó a cantar

Stupid boys

Stupid boys

I don´t want to be a stupid boy

-ALTO! ALTO!-la paró Simon-Fanny, se supone que la canción dice Stupid girls

-pero es que no me da la gana decir Stupid girls, las chicas no son estúpidas, los chicos sí

-pero es que no se trata de lo que tu quieras si no de cómo sea la canción y NO TE LA PUEDES INVENTAR!

-QUE NO HAY CHICAS ESTUPIDAS Y NO ME DA LA GANA RECIBIR ORDENES DE UN IDIOTA COMO TU

-haber elegido Die another day-sentenció padre

-me encanta esa canción!-dijo Vampi

-verdad? Y a que no hay mejor James Bond que Pierce Brosnan?

-indudablemente

-eh marujas, quien quiere la cera para depilarse? PODEMOS SEGUIR CON EL CONCURSO?!

-aguafiestas-se quejó Vampi

-si, que amargado Simon, creo que deberías ir a ver a mi terapeuta

-vas a un terapeuta?

-si, por eso de que el KND siempre estropee mis planes, necesito desahogarme con alguien

-awwwwwwww

-por favor no digas que tierno o algo por el estilo

-vale, pero sabes que lo estoy pensando

-si, pero bastante tengo con aguantar los chistes de mis hijos como para sumarle el hecho de que tu creas que es tierno cuando se supone que soy un súper villano

-un súper villano muy mono, permíteme decir, sabes? me recuerdas mucho al joker

-en serio? Agj, gracias, sabes siempre fue uno de mis villanos favoritos, con todos esos inventos suyos tan originales y esa paranoia que siempre lo acompañaba, a veces daba miedo sólo mirarle a la cara

-pues tu me recuerdas mucho a él, sin duda

-queréis dejar el ligoteo para después?-volvió a interrumpir Simon sólo llevamos una canción y ya vamos tres malditas páginas con todo vuestro parloteo

-No exageres, que de nuestro parloteo sólo es media hoja y lo que cuenta padre es muy interesante para mí

-pero para mi, y para todos los que leen esto no, así dejadlo ya

-entonces que hacemos con Fanny, tío listo?

-sencillo, ha roto una de las reglas principales que s la de no inventarse la canción, descalificada

-QUE?! #€¬¬·$&/&(&(($(/(&

Dos hombres heladero se llevaron a Fanny a rastras mientras soltaba blasfemias y Toiletnator entró en el escenario temblando.

-eh… el siguiente en entrar será… número once!

Pero en lugar de parecer un chico de pelo moreno apreció Cree

-Cree, donde está numero once?-preguntó padre

-lo dejé inconsciente por ahí, yo quiero cantar

-Que no puedes-dijo Simon-como hay que decírtelo?

-que mas da?-dijo vampi-total con lo fuerte que pega cree once no va a despertar probablemente hasta que termine el concurso, porque no la dejas cantar y ya?

Cree tomó eso por un si y comenzó a cantar un blues

You had plenty Money in 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why you don´t do the right?

-ALTO! te hemos dicho que puedas cantar?

-yo di por sentado que sí

-pues no! Estas fuera de concurso, así que no cantas y gracias a ti numero once queda descalificado, además, de donde has sacado esa canción? No la había oído en mi vida

-eso es cosa mía-cree se cruzó de hombros dando a entender que no hablaría mas cuando Abigail apareció de ninguna parte

-la ha sacado de la película, "quién engaño a Roger Rabbitt?" Se la ha visto treintaysiete veces y está envidiosa del físico de Jessica Rabbit porque es una pecho plano

-ABBY TE VOY A MATAR! SE SUPONÍA QUE ESO ERA UN SECRETO!

-Cree, largo por participar fuera de concurso y por dejar KO a un concursante, Abby, descalificada por chivata que pase otro

-EH! ESO NO VALE!

-mamá dize que a nadie le guztan loz chivatoz-dijo padre con voz repipi mientras vampi se partía de la risa

-tío, eres clavadito a la renacuaja de the Breidy bunch jajaja

-lo sé, me costó mucho esfuerzo imitar ese ceceo tan irritante que tiene

Los hombres heladero se llevaron a las hermanas Oliveira y en lugar de toiletnator salió el conde Spankula.

-hey! Spanky y Toiletnator?-preguntó Vampi

-ahhhhhhhhh-gritó Spankula-no te acerques a mi! Cada vez que te pego me duele la mano una semana! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Spankula salió corriendo y Padre miró con interés a Vampi y una voz desde el escenario le gritó:

-LAS MANOS QUIETAS PADRE, O TE DARÉ TUS PATADITAS!

Vampi saludó alegre al chico moreno que estaba en el escenario y padre arqueó una ceja.

-quien es?

-mi novio-dijo Vampi con una sonrisa de lo más tonta

-y que hace aquí?-preguntó Simon

-participar, digo yo

-pues no puede

-QUE!?

-EH! TU CHAVAL! SI DE VERDAD ERES EL NOVIO DE ESTA CABEZA LOCA DESPÍDETE DEL CONCURSO, NI NOVIOS NI AMIGOS DEL JURADO PUEDEN PARTICIPAR!

Sale la mitad del sector M del KND y el sector Ñ al completo y alguien pregunta

-y si digo que soy su hermano?

-tampoco, ni amigos, ni parientes ni nadie con quien mantenga una relación sentimental pueden participar

-ahora sé porque él nunca ha tenido problemas-comentó padre por lo bajo mientras vampi se metía el puño en la boca por no montar un escándalo

-o sea que no voy a poder cantar malagueña salerosa?

-que no, pesao´

-número seis para ti, y si no puedo participar me quedaré de presentador

-tu mismo, a ver cuanto aguantas

Esteban coge el micro y lee un papel:

-el próximo en participar será numero dos!

Numero dos se quita la camisa y comienza a cantar:

I'm too sexy for my t-shirt

Too for sexy for my live

Too sexy for the whole world

-PARA!-Simon ya tenía una queja-no se suponía que tu ibas a cantar "I´m singing in the rain"?

-ya, pero es que aquí no llueve todavía, tendría que haber cantado numero uno primero para que yo pudiera cantar realmente bajo la lluvia jaja

Nigel lo fulmina con la mirada y numero dos sale corriendo

-numero dos descalificado por huir!-grita Nigel-y además ahora canto yo

-tu no puedes que eres sobrino mío!-grita padre

-en serio? Genial! Otro fuera!

-maldito seas padre, ya verás lo que te cae este año por navidad!

-no puede ser peor que lo del año pasado, que más me da?

-el siguiente en participar es Ace.

-ese es del KND?-pregunta Vampi

-creo que no pero como ha colaborado creo que alguna misión y no se qué supongo que no pasará nada por que se cuele

Ace comienza a cantar:

La policía te está extorsionando

Y eso que ellos viven de lo que tú estás pagando

Y si te tratan como a un delincuente

No te culpes, dale gracias al regente

Y si le das mas poder al poder

Mas duro te van a venir a meter

Porque fuimos potencia mundial

Somos pobres!

Viva Méjico ca

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CANTANDO UNA CANION SOBRE LA REVOLUCION MEJICANA?!

-yo soy latino y estoy muy unido a mis hermanos del norte

-En serio?

-sip

-pues vale, pero no puedes decir palabrotas en un programa infantil y por otro lado te estas inventando la letra, así que descalificado

Mientras se lo llevan a rastras los hombres heladero, vampi y padre juegan a las cartas sin hacer el menor caso y mientras número seis los fulmina con la mirada

-tu novio está poniendo unas caras muy raras

-pues espera a ver la que se la pone si cuando comamos el helado usamos la misma cuchara, eres escrupuloso?

-para nada

-pues espera y verás

Padre sonrió malignamente y llamó a los hombres heladero.

En eso salió numero trece y todo el mundo se alejó cuanto pudo del escenario.

Yo sé. Yo sé la manera

De dar. De dar la lata a cualquiera

Yo sé. Yo sé la manera

De dar. De dar la lata a cualquiera

Yo sé. Yo sé la manera

De dar. De dar la lata a cualquiera

tres horas y dos kilos de helado después

Yo sé. Yo sé la manera

De dar. De dar la lata a cualquiera

-trece-dijo Simon casi sin aliento-cuando se supone que termina la canción

-nunca-terció vampi-se canta hasta que uno se aburre, es muy típica de mi país

-porque no me sorprende?

-QUE?!

-nada, que creo que ya ha cantando bastante, a quien le toca?

-a cuatro

-oh no!

Sale cuatro todo tembloroso.

Who let the dogs out?

Who? Who? Who?

Who let the dogs out?

Who? Who? Who?

-no me se más

-y tienes el descaro de presentarte al concurso con esa basura?

-no es culpa mía que en telehit no pusieran el vidoclip entero

-pues te la bajas de Internet! descalificado! otro!

Salen 44 y 44 vestidos como si vinieran del campo y con guitarras en la mano.

-listo bro?-le dijo el uno al otro

-cuando tu quieras

Simon comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa

-decidme que no van a cantar la que creo que van a cantar

Juntas cantando

YE YE YE

Tú y yo vamos combinando

Juntas cantando de una vez

Seguiremos intentando

Si buenos ratos no hubo ayer

Podremos tantos hoy tener

Juntas cantando

YE YE YE

Simon se seguía golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa y vampi y padre se secaban las lágrimas de la risa.

-no se supone que esa canción la cantaban dos chicas?-preguntó padre

-es que somos gemelos, no hay muchas de gemelos, las gemelas son mas populares

-pero eso no quita de que seáis unos horteras, además que me decís de esos trillizos ingleses?

-que esto es América, no Inglaterra

-pero decididamente sois malísimos así que largo, no pasáis a la final ni de palo

44 y 44 se van y Esteban introduce a numero doce pero se cuela Chad

-QUE NADA DE A-D-O-L-E-S-C-E-N-T-E-S!!!!!!!- Simon echaba humo por las orejas

-si Cree cantó, yo canto también

-esa es una actitud muy infantil sabes?

-pero voy a cantar

It's illegal

But I don´t care

My song will be hear

I'm gonna to stay right here

Driving to nowhere

Loving until the end

Living my live, my way

Living my live, my way

Al terminar se oían gritos femeninos por toda la sala y un muy sorprendido Simon lo miró con curiosidad.

-no ha estado del todo mal, de quien es la canción?

-mía, la he compuesto yo gritos femeninos también tengo versionado "ella"

Ha llegado el momento de decir la verdad

Tengo que tener fuerzas para poderte hablar

Espero que no te rías

Ni rehuyas de mí

Cuando te diga que estoy enamorado de ti

Tu piel morena sobre la arena

Nadas igual que una sirena

Tu pelo suelto moldea al viento

Cuando te miro me pongo contento

Las mujeres de la sala gritan sin cesar.

-a quien está dedicada?-pregunta padre con toda la mala leche del mundo

-a nadie en particular

-te digo yo que este está enamorado de Cree-le comenta Vampi en voz baja

-seguro, y la verdad es que haría mejor pareja con él que con el estúpido de Maurice, nunca me ha caído bien

-hablando del rey de Roma

Mientras Esteban lucha por echar a Chad del escenario pues los hombres-heladero se están tomando un descansito aparece Maurice con claras intenciones de cantar

Un muy resignado Simon Cowell se tapo los oídos con las manos y Maurice comenzó a cantar.

Libertad libertad, sin ira, libertad

Trágate tu miedo y tu ira

Porque hay libertad

Sin ira libertad

Esta vez fue Vampi quien suplicó para que parara de cantar.

-TU SABES DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESA CANCIÓN?

Claro, de un tío al que secuestraron durante 218 días y luego lo mataron unos terroristas

-y entonces porque la cantas?

-porque me siento igual, snif

-te dije que este era idiota-le comentó padre

-por favor, que alguien se lo lleve-decía Simon

Maurice se alejó con la cabeza gacha y murmurando algo como: nadie me entiende.

Número seis volvió a presentar a numero doce pero esta vez fue Mushi la que se coló y empezó a cantar antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla.

Mi hermana es mala, mala

No hace más que chinchar

Y mi madre en vez de palos

Rainbowmonkeys encima la da

Mi padre más que un padre

Parece un chimpancé

Soy la niña más triste

De este lado del mar

-otra con los blues?-dijo padre

-eh! A mi gustan y esto es jazz, no blues-se quejó Vampi

-cual es la diferencia?

-no sabría decirte-Vampi se ríe-pero conozco esta canción

-pos vale-al escenario-MUSHI, DATE EL PIRO QUE NO ESTAS CON EL KND

-NI LO ESTARÉ NUNCA DESDE QUE POR CULPA DE ESE ESTÚPIDO DE NÚMERO DOS ME CASTIGARON, PERO ME VENGARÉ!

Mushi desaparece en medio de una cortina de humo y sólo queda el eco de su risa.

-que niña más escalofriante, me cae bien

-sip-al escenario-NAPO, CIELO, QUIEN VA AHORA?

-quien quiera, yo estoy harto de que aquí todo el mundo se cuele, me largo

Napo se sienta entre le público y aparece Timmy Turner de los padrinos mágicos.

-TU NO ERES DEL KND-grita Simon-NI SIQUIERA ERES DE ESTE SHOW!

-espera y verás, Cosmo, Wanda, deseo ser un miembro destacado del KND

POF!

Voz de ninguna parteBienvenido numero 599, líder del sector I

-genial! Y ahora a ganar el concurso!

-lo siento cielo, según las reglas no puedes ayudarte de magia para ganar concursos, ya lo sabes

-PERO YO CANTO FATAL!

-eso no es ningún problema, ya has visto todos los payasos que ya han pasado

-TU CÁYATE, cantaré.

Timy is a little kid

That nobody understand

Mom and dad and Vicky

Always command him

So he goes upstairs

To go to his room

Where are fish that make all his wishes

´cuz in reality are Fairy odd parents

Fairy odd parents

Fairy odd parents

Wanda is here

Cosmo right here

Fairy odd parents, make all your wishes

Green moose

Coco juice

Big snake

Birthday cake

Chocolate shake

Fairy odd parents

Fairy odd parents

Cuando Timmy acaba todo el mundo está dormido por una canción tan larga y se marcha cabizbajo.

-volvamos a plutonio-dice

POF!


	3. Chapter 4

la segunda parte prometida el proximo cap explicara de donde salieron las gafas de nigel

Una vez se han marchado Simon y los demás se despiertan.

-ya terminó esa tortura? Pues que os entre bien en la cabeza, SI NO SOIS DE ESTE SHOW FUERA!

Salen starfire, Michaelangelo y Puffy y Ami de detrás del telón

-jo-se quejó starfire-me ha costado mucho aprender a deletrear TEEN TITENS

-QUE LARGO!

Y mientras se marchan se oye un grito salido de no se sabe donde PARA DEFENDER DE LA INJUSTICIA A LOS INJUSTICIADOS NIÑOS AQUÍ LLEGA EL TOMMY!

Tommy se baja (o más bien se cae) de una de sus naves de segunda mano y agarra el micro.

Nadie en el tercio sabía quien era aquel legionario

Tan audaz y temerario que a la legión se alistó

…

Soy un hombre a quien la suerte

Hirió con zarpa de fiera

Soy el novio de la muerte

La abracé con lazo fuerte

Y la hice mi bandera

-Tommy, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CANTANDO EL HIMMNO DE LA LEGIÓN ESPAÑOLA?-grito su hermano que seguía huyendo de Uno

-me gustaba esa canción

-Pero es que ni estás en la legión ni eres español no me fastidies

-no te preocupes-terció Vampi-mi padre la canta a todas horas y el nunca fue a la legión por no ir, no hizo ni el servicio militar

-y eso?

-baja por enfermedad

-lo siento

-no lo sientas! Si hubiera ido probablemente habría tenido que luchar en la segunda guerra mundial o contra los revolucionarios asturianos y lo mismo ahora ni estaba vivo o lo estaría pero si vuelve a haber guerra tendrían que reclutarlo otra vez, yo me alegro de que no fuera y de que no me tenga que preocupar que lo maten en un fuego cruzado.

-visto así

-pues eso, déjale que cante lo que quiera que ni siquiera entra en concurso

-eso mo´, deja que el chico sea feliz mo´-numbuh one love acababa de subir al escenario con la barra de limbo.

Limbo para ti

Limbo para mí

Limbo para ti

Limbo para mí

-eso es una canción?-preguntó Simon

-claro mo´ vamos a bailar limbo!

-por mucho que me entusiasme el limbo-dijo padre-tenemos un concurso que acabar

De repente los hombres heladeros aparecieron y numbuh one love y sus colegas desaparecieron.

-AHORA POR FIN VA DOCE!-gritó esta

-DE ESO NADA TRAIDORA!-numero 23 saltó desde el otro lado del escenario

No estoy loca no estoy loca

Solo estoy…DESESPERADA!

-Al infierno, repipi

-después de ti traidora

-QUE ALGUEIN LAS DETENGA!-gritaba Simon

-detenerlas? QUE TRAIGAN BARRO!

-padre, no son un poco jóvenes para ti?

-si ha sido esta!-dijo señalando a Vampi

-la costumbre jajajaja

-claro, porque es lo más normal del mundo hacer peleas de barro no?

.bueno, en realidad en mi escuela mezclábamos el barro con arena y piedras para crear proyectiles verdaderamente peligrosos

-que tierno-dijo padre

-pues no te he contado de la vez que a un chavo de mi sala le tiré una silla a la cabeza

-verdaderamente enternecedor

-y que lo digas-dijo Simon con sarcasmo-y ahora quiere alguien hacer el favor de levarse a esas dos? 23 está descalificada por pelear

Cuando por fin paró la pelea numero tres ya se encontraba en el escenario, sonriente como siempre.

-vas a cantar numero tres o te vas a quedar ahí parada?-preguntó Simon

-voy a cantar, pero primero dejaré que cante Joel

-de eso nada!

-de eso todo-Kuki puso una de sus miradas asesinas y Simon no tuvo otra que callarse

Tras unos breves balbuceos Joel se marchó a gatas no sin antes tirar un buen pelotazo a la cara del crítico.

-creo que era Little tibsy bitsy spider-informó numero tres

-que bien dijo padre-ocultando la sonrisa por el pelotazo recibido por Simon

-y ahora cantarás tu?-preguntó Simon

-si

Traducción

Oigo una voz en lo más profundo de mi corazón

Ojala sueñe siempre los sueños que conmueven mi corazón

Caen incontables lágrimas de tristeza

Se que junto a ellas te encontraré

Cada vez que caemos miramos al cielo azul

-KUKI PARA!-adivinad quién paró la canción mientras todo el mundo lloraba a moco tendido

-que?

-que haces?

-cantar

-PERO EN JAPONES!

-por supuesto, tu que te crees?

-que las cancines deben ser sólo en inglés o en español

-desde cuando?

-desde la primera temporada y ahora bájate del escenario, estás descalificada

Kuki soltó algo en japonés que sonó bastante mal pero Simon la ignoró

-alguien sabe cuantos quedan?

-no lo sé-dijo padre-pero estoy empezando a aburrirme

-Podemos pasar?-preguntó numero 20.000

-claro aquí ya pasa cualquiera

Un barquito, de cáscara de nuez

Adornado, con velas de papel

Se hizo hoy a la mar

Y contento se va

Con gotitas doradas de miel

-te estás inventando la letra, OTRO!

Sale número _pi _

Yo tengo razón y tú no

Yo tengo razón y tú no

Yo tengo razón? SI

Yo tengo razón? SI

-oye, 3,141657 las discusiones con los otros científicos del KND en otra parte quieres?

En eso sale 101.

-pero tu vas a cantar?-preguntó una sorprendida Vampi

-no, pero quiero sacar una foto de este momento histórico para que futuras generaciones recuerden la primera edición de Ídolo de KND

-si sacas una sola foto te comes la cámara-amenazó Vampi

-además-añadió padre-a este paso será la primera y la única, cuantos quedan?

-os lo diré-dijo numero 101-si se me permite sacar cuantas fotos se me antojen

-hecho-dijeron Vampi y padre al tiempo que cruzaban los dedos por detrás de la espalda

-quedan dos personas, numero 60 y numero 362, ahora puedo sacar las fotos

-claro-dijo padre-si puedes hacer fotos con una cámara derretida

En eso 101 vio como su cámara se derretía y Vampi lo echó del escenario a escobazos

-60 pasa antes de que nos muramos de viejos-gritó Simon

25, ya es navidad. Todos juntos vamos a brindar

Por Ruanda etiopia, en Venezuela o en la india

Hoy mueren niños, feliz navidad!

Navidades de hambre y dolor

Ha nacido, el hijo de dios

El Mesías que nos guía ofrece su filosofía

Nadie entiende, al hijo de dios

Mi familia comienza a cantar

En el ambiente hay felicidad

En compañía vamos a olvidar

La agonía de los pueblos donde no hay navidad

-60-interrumpió el que siempre interrumpe-te dije una canción navideña, eso es para ti navideño?

-más bien, me tiro los doce meses del año encerrado en la base ártica, no querrá que cante noche de paz cuando ahí no hay quien duerma porque las paredes de cristal hacen eco de los ronquidos de ciertos cadetes

-me da igual que padezcas de insomnio, eso no es navideño y estas descalificado, UQE PASE LA ULTIMA!

-POR FIN!-dijo362

Yo se bien que jamás seré la perfecta esposa

O la hija perfecta

Ya temí no saber seguir su plan

Donde voy, llevo la desdicha si yo misma soy

Mis mayores sufrirán

Quien es la chica que hay allí tras de mi

Guarda la imagen de alguien que no soy

Cuanta habré de intentar?

Cuanto habrá que ocultar?

Esa imagen que alguien vio

No es la realidad

Por supuesto Simon la paró-que no dije nada de canciones de películas?

-no, no lo dijiste, además estoy cantando a Mariah Carey idiota analfabeto

Simon se quedó callado un buen rato y la gente lo tomó por una crítica positiva así que comenzó a aplaudirle con fuerza, 362 hizo una reverencia y salió con paso digno malinterpretando los aplausos.

-bien-dijo Simon-quien pasa a la final

Vampi ojeó el guión del ff y empezó

-pues has echado a 86, a 5, al sector M, al sector Ñ, a dos, a cuatro, a 44 y 44, a 23, a 12, a tres, a varios sectores asiáticos y europeos por lo del idioma…

-vale, vale, quien queda?

-trece, numbuh one love y 362

-Hazles pasar.

Pero cuando se les llama sólo aparece trece

-y los demás?

-puez, numbuh one love tuvo un accidente de limbo y se ha roto una rodilla (que sepáis que yo no he tenido nada que ver, yo solo miraba) y 362 se ha ido al hospital con el por si los adolescentes atacan

-o sea que estás tu solo?

-pues si, eso creo

Simon se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces y luego subió al escenario resignado

-pues no me queda otra que nombrarte ganador de ídolo de KND

-yo?! En serio?! Que guay!

Coge el trofeo de cristal e inmediatamente después se le cae justo encima del pie de Simon

-YA ESTOY HARTO DE LOS CRIOS! TE VOY A MATAR!

Trece sale corriendo perseguido por Simon y la sala poco a poco se va quedando vacía hasta que sólo queda numero 6, vampi y padre. Vampi está a punto de irse cuando padre empieza a cantar.

Querida mía

Quiero estar

Contigo para contemplar

La luna en todo su esplendor

Sentarnos juntos

Ahora y siempre

Porque ya sé

Que tú eres para mí

Y yo soy para ti

Vampiro mira con ojos desorbitados cuando Esteban contraataca.

25 de diciembre

Pan, pan, pan

25 de diciembre

Pan, pan, pan

Una bomba ha impactado en mitad de nuestro cuartel

Son Cree y sus adolescentes que molestan otra vez

Pan,pan,pan

Esteban no pudo continuar, Vampi estaba en sus brazos.

-como me has ganado con esa chorrada?-preguntó padre

-porque la compuso ella

Padre asintió conforme y desapareció sin más.

-y tu no cantas? le dijo él a ella

-pa´que si todo el mundo se ha ido

-estoy yo

-bueno, quizás podría cantar la canción que lo empezó todo no?

-eh?

Presiento que algo va a ocurrir

Una tragedia para mí.

Y aunque yo quiero estar con el

Tengo una extraña sensación

Ya se avecina lo peor

No se da cuenta

Que estoy sufriendo

Quizás será, que siento yo por el

No se si puede ser.

Que va a pasar que va a ser de el?

Donde nos lleva el carrusel?

Y aunque yo intento sonreír

Y como todos ser feliz

Yo no lo dejo de intentar,

Quizá algún día, estemos juntos

No puede ser, jamás ocurrirá

Pues no soy para el.

-and that´s kids how I met your mother...

Fin


End file.
